Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a level shifter circuit that uses a boosting circuit. The boosting circuit is configured to improve the operation of the level shifter circuit when, for example, the high voltages of voltage domains across the level shifter circuit are widely separated.
Background Art
Level shifter circuits are circuits that can be used to convert signals from one logic level to another. For example, level shifter circuits can be used between two circuits that use different voltage levels (e.g., different values for high voltage.) A level shifter circuit can be placed between these two circuits to convert one voltage to another such that each of the two circuits would be able to detect, for example, a high signal, based on the corresponding high voltage values. Level shifter circuits are used in various circuits, for example, but not limited to, static random-access memory (SRAM) and dual-rail SRAM circuits, where the SRAM cells are connected to higher voltage(s) than the rest of the SRAM peripheral circuitry, which are connected to lower voltages. Level shifter circuits are used to shift up the signals going to the SRAM cells.
The present disclosure will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, generally, like reference numbers indicate identical or functionally similar elements. Additionally, generally, the left-most digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.